


Gentiluna week 2018

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30s Luna, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Figure Skaters AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Luna, platonic Gentiluna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: A collection of my works for Gentiluna week 2018.





	1. Day 1: dawn

**Author's Note:**

> aaa skjhfsdjk this was my first time organizing a week, so i really hope this goes over well!!! i have 5/7 fics done as of right now, so i'll be posting them for each day and hopefully have the other two done on time! tags will be updated with each fic i post, as well!  
> as always, thanks for reading! and please no critiques or criticisms <3
> 
> Day 1  
> prompt: dawn  
> Down the line, Luna watches the sunrise with Gentiana and reminisces.

Whether due to her own propensity or her upbringing as the Oracle, Luna had always found herself an early waker, often rising before even the sun. She had never found it inconvenient, having more time in the day, and more than not she rather enjoyed the feeling of being awake before the rest of the world. 

"It holds such a... a feeling of contentment," she tells Gentiana as her partner hands her a mug of coffee. "As though, for the briefest moment, the world exists only for you and the sun."

"It is understandable," Gentiana smiles softly, taking her place beside Luna on the balcony, arms braced against the railing with her own mug of coffee gripped in her hands. "While some prefer the solitude of nightfall and the anonymity of darkness, there is a certain solace in the return of sunlight." 

Luna smiles back at her before turning her gaze to the brightening horizon, eyes glowing with the warm hues of the morning sky. "Yes. Solace." She nods, bringing her mug to her lips and taking a long sip. After a short pause, she glances back toward her partner, a bit hesitant. "I think that feeling has grown stronger ever since... ever since Noctis brought the light back." 

A soft sigh of agreement leaves Gentiana's lips. "... I feel the same," she murmurs. "We take for granted everything the light does for us. The warmth upon our skin, the cycle of day and night. The sun grants life, and the moon nurtures it, but only when there is balance. With night, there is sleep, peace, a reprieve from the daily toils of humanity. With light, plants grow, animals thrive, and humanity once more rekindles its will to live." 

Strong emotion washes over Luna, and she reaches out, pleased when Gentiana gets the hint and frees one of her hands to take Luna's own. "Your habit of speaking in poems still lingers, I see" she lets out a quiet laugh, squeezing Gentiana's hand. With a deep breath, Luna averts her eyes, watching the first rays of light break over the horizon line. "It... took a long time to convince myself that I deserved to be alive. That I had deserved to outlive my fate, that I had to spend those ten years waiting and never knowing if my efforts to help Noctis had been in vain."

She falls silent, unable to continue as she remembers the gravity of the pain she had endured, the immense emotions welling up again with the memories. Gentiana waits patiently for her to continue, the cool touch of her hand a present reminder that such things are in the past. Luna swallows the lump in her throat and finds the words to go on.

"I believe the sun has made me remember much of my willpower, but... I do not think I would have made it to this point had you not stayed by my side," she says, voice barely above a whisper.

Gentiana chuckles. Setting her mug on the railing, she brings her other hand to encompass Luna's, reassuringly rubbing the skin with gentle fingers. "I am glad, but... You do not give yourself the credit you deserve, my precious girl." When Luna looks back at her, the most serene smile is on her face, as though Luna herself were the rising sun instead of the brightening rays behind them. Blush dusts Luna's cheeks. "You possess the strength of the sun's blessed warmth and the moon's nurturing glow. No one else could ever hope to be worthy of my devotion."

Once again overcome by emotion, Luna bites her bottom lip and does her best to stem the tears of gratitude pricking her eyes.  "... Thank you, Gentiana," she finally mumbles, shrinking down when her partner laughs knowingly. "I... recognize I have said as much through every sunrise we have shared since the light returned, but... I could not be happier to spend these moments with you."

"Nor could I," Gentiana says, leaning forward to plant a tender kiss to Luna's lips. "And once the sun has risen, we shall have more time to spend together." 

Luna nods her head, basking in the feeling of another dawn.


	2. Day 2: youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2  
> youth  
> Lunafreya has gone missing, and Gentiana is tasked with finding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (luna gave gentiana back her faith in humanity, so i really wanted to work with that idea)

"Gentiana, thank the Astrals you've come." Sylva doesn't hesitate to approach the Gods' messenger upon noticing her presence. Her expression is stiff with concern, the sound of it seeping into her words as she addresses Gentiana. "We require your aid. Lunafreya has gone missing."

Of all the things that could have been wrong, that is not what Gentiana would have expected. Her brows raise somewhat in surprise, but she remains neutral, never lifting her eyelids nor reacting in any other way upon hearing the queen's plight. "Missing?" she repeats, the single word commanding more information be given.

"Yes," Sylva answers, sighing elegantly. "She was supposed to meet with a tutor this afternoon but never showed. I'm deeply worried... I fear that she may have ventured into the city. If such were the case, she would most certainly be lost and frightened..." 

Tentatively nodding, Gentiana tilts her head to one side. "So the Oracle has taken to wandering?"

"Call it what you like, that does not lessen the danger she could be in." Sylva purses her lips, the expression more tense than before. "Please, won't you help the guards search through the city? Lunafreya seems to have taken a liking to you. I'm sure if anyone can find her, it is you."

Gentiana fails to withhold a frown. Why should she help them? Though her duty is to share a connection with the Oracle, as was ordained when her Astral body was slain by the Empire, she finds herself reluctant to associate so closely with humans. 

Humanity brings war. Humanity brings suffering and chaos, death and destruction. And perhaps Shiva's death had been a good thing because she had grown more than tired of humans and their folly.

Ironic that she should be reborn with such a task as this.

"I will do as you ask," she finally replies quietly. The relief from the queen is palpable, in the softening of her expression and the long exhale she releases. 

"Thank you, Gentiana. Please find my daughter." 

With a brief bow to excuse herself, Gentiana begins picturing the streets of the Tenebraean city surrounding the House Fleuret residence, bustling and full of people. The sights, the colors, the smells, the noises, all of it fades in like watercolor soaking a canvas. And then, in the next instant, she opens her eyes to find that her surroundings have changed, matching the image in her mind's eye. 

A bark meets her ears, and she looks down to find a small white puppy standing at her feet, tongue lolling out of its mouth as it gazes up at her.

"Hello Pryna," Gentiana can't help but smile, bending down to pet the dog's head affectionately. The canine messenger barks a contented noise, nosing against Gentiana's hand. She laughs and runs her fingers through the soft white fur. 

After a moment, a thought occurs to her. "Pryna... Can you take me to the Oracle?" Her words make the dog's ears perk up, and it bounces happily in place, bumping into Gentiana's hand with each bounce. Chuckling, Gentiana straightens. "I take that as a yes, then. Very well. Show me the way." 

With one more enthusiastic bark, the puppy scampers off in one direction, prompting Gentiana to hasten to follow. In similar fashion to her own travel, they are instantly in a different section of the city. Closing her eyelids, Gentiana heightens her senses and scans the crowd, looking for a trace of the younger girl. 

Pryna beats her to it, a noisy bark drawing Gentiana down an alleyway where she immediately picks up on the Oracle's aura. Soon, the image of the small girl sitting dejectedly on a city bench enters her mind's eye, now a perfect replica of the scene before her. 

"Gentiana!" Lunafreya blurts, eyes widening in surprise. Like her mother, there is a certain relief upon seeing the messenger where she had not been expected. 

Gentiana finds this somewhat pleasing. Shiva, on the other hand, is quick to throw up a wall of the thickest, coldest ice to guard her heart. 

"It is unwise, young Oracle, to wander unbidden where protecting eyes cannot follow," she murmurs, electing for a soft tone. The girl might have the appearance of calmness, the only hint of emotions being the lingering surprise at Gentiana's presence; but Gentiana can see the waver in her aura, the ever so slight tremble to her shoulders.

"I... I know," Lunafreya mumbles, averting her eyes to her lap. She flinches when Pryna flings her small body there, before a small smile graces her features and she lifts her hands to brush them through the dog's pristine fur. "I had not meant to, truly, I..." she hesitates, biting her lip. 

Despite her better judgment - Shiva warns, but Gentiana does not listen - she lowers herself to sit beside the Oracle. "You may be honest. Messenger as I may be, my loyalty is solely to the Six and their chosen healer." Smiling, she adds, "The queen has sent me, but, should you wish it, she shall learn nothing of the reason for your venture."

That seems to do the trick. Lunafreya's shoulders slacken, a slow exhale leaving her lungs. "Well, you see... Within the last few weeks, during tutoring, we had begun discussing... the Oracle's, um... duties." Fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, Lunafreya still avoids looking toward  Gentiana, despite the messenger's eyes remaining closed. "My mother joined us for a few sessions to show me how to use healing magic. I think I've gotten rather skilled at it, too." 

A warm smile brightens the Oracle's face, the sight of it breaching the outer layer of ice Shiva had meticulously crafted. "I do not doubt your talents." Gentiana ignores the strange feeling in her chest. "You have always been gifted, young Oracle. You have much for which to be proud."

"Th-thank you," Lunafreya stammers, seemingly caught off guard by the praise. She tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear as she goes on. "Anyway, I think I have the healing technique mastered, but they will not allow me to practice it. When people are afflicted with Scourge, it is my mother who goes to them. I understand why, but..." Sighing, the Oracle frowns now, the expression unbecoming of her youthful face. "I want to help, too! What is the point of learning to heal if I'm never given the chance to practice and use what I've been taught?"

Gentiana nods her understanding. "I see. The young Oracle wanders in search of those who may need her help."

"Yes, exactly!" Lunafreya's eyes shine when she gazes toward Gentiana. "I love the people of this country. I want to repay everyone who has supported me. And I... I want to feel that my existence as an Oracle is not in vain." 

The same, strange feeling throbs in Gentiana's chest, constricting in its warmth. Melting all in its wake. "Your existence, Lunafreya, regardless of your birthright, will never be in vain, for all who know you will come to see this." Shiva's skepticism breaks through in one last futile attempt. "However, let this humble messenger inquire... Why is it that you should desire to lend them your magic? Apart from your status, there is little other reason to show such blind compassion for all. Such naivete may very well serve to harm you."

Unfazed, Lunafreya is almost blunt in her response. "Why do I need a reason? I think there is plenty of merit in helping those who need it. I do not care if there is no other reward, all I wish is to see innocent people freed from a suffering they have done nothing to deserve." Seeming to remember herself, she blushes and quickly amends, "I... I apologize for speaking out of turn. Maybe it is harder for you to understand, Gentiana, since you are more connected to the Astrals than to humans, but..." She trails off when Gentiana shakes her head.

Yes, it is fair to say that Shiva had lost this fight. Gentiana thinks she may have known this to be the case, even before speaking candidly with Lunafreya like this.

"I understand, precious one," she murmurs, opening her eyes to cast a glowing smile toward the younger girl, "and I thank you for it. You have the kindest of souls. Humanity is blessed to have an Oracle like you among them."

If this girl is human, there is no way all of humanity can be as terrible as Shiva had grown to believe. 

Lunafreya is blushing again, a soft shade of pink that brightens her blue eyes. She manages to get out a, "Thank you for thinking so," before busying herself with petting Pryna, deliberately avoiding Gentiana's gaze. Gentiana's smile widens, charmed by the girl's shyness. 

"I was told to find you," the messenger starts, watching the slight stiffening of Lunafreya's posture. "However, I was not told what to do once I had accomplished that. Should the Oracle desire it, this one would very much like to accompany her during her search."

"You mean-!" Lunafreya gasps, delight breaking across her face. "Oh, Gentiana, thank you! Will you please help me look for anyone who needs my help?"

With a bow of her head, Gentiana answers tenderly. "Of course." She finds herself savoring the girl's exuberant smile, thinking that she will do all in her power to keep that smile on her face.


	3. Day 3: "is that all?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has trouble articulating what she wants. Gentiana is patient, but perhaps she can offer her aid this time.

Throughout the day, Gentiana has watched the way Lunafreya's eyes dart toward her. They've been busy ever since the morning, tending to royal duties. Gentiana had not planned to stay, had only stopped by earlier to check in with the Oracle. There was something in Luna's expression that stuck with her, though, and so she decided to linger, accompanying Lunafreya as she went through her tasks. 

Now, the pair are finally alone, blessed with a reprieve once Luna had finished having dinner with her brother. Gentiana is keen in her observation, noting each sign of the Oracle withholding something. The square of her shoulders, the tap of her foot, the glances when she thinks Gentiana isn't looking, the way she licks her lips, clearing her throat more than necessary. 

Lunafreya, by nature, has difficulty expressing her desires. In part, she had never learned how, though there is also a part of her that does not believe herself deserving of them. Or, sometimes, she simply can't even put together what it is she's feeling. 

While Luna may not be able to understand herself, Gentiana has grown to pick up on everything on Luna's mind, and always does her best to offer her help, be it advice or emotional support.

She knows that what Lunafreya needs now, though, is more than platitudes. 

With a gentle smile, she extricates herself from where she had been reclining in the chair at Luna's desk to cross to Luna's bed, where the Oracle herself is seated. Luna starts, surprised by the sudden movement, and her gaze shoots up, brows furrowing when she sees that Gentiana has not lifted her eyelids. 

"May I join you?" the messenger asks plainly, waiting patiently until Lunafreya has nodded before sitting beside her. Rather than offer any other words, she instead holds her hand out. Luna stares for a long moment before exhaling and reaching to take it, lacing their fingers together. 

Luna's touch is warm, a warmth that always seeps into Gentiana's very being and brings a unique contentment to her. After a few more seconds, she wraps her other arm around Luna's shoulders, drawing her closer. Luna trembles slightly, then relaxes against the messenger, pressing as closely as she can.

"I missed you," she says quietly, the words sending a prickling sensation along Gentiana's skin. 

"And I, you." She gives Luna's hand a comforting squeeze. There is an opportunity to tease, as they had only gone a matter of days without seeing one another, but it would be hypocritical to do so. Opening her eyes, she shifts to hold Luna's gaze, giving her an encouraging smile. "Tell me, what is it that you wish for, my precious girl?"

Lunafreya blushes at the familiar pet name, swallowing thickly. "I... don't follow."

A tinkling laugh leaves Gentiana's lips. "Something has been on your mind, Lunafreya. I would like to know what."

"That's..." The Oracle hesitates and worries her bottom lip. "It's... Er..." The longer she hesitates, the brighter she blushes. "It's rather silly. I would hate to bother you with such trivial-"

"Nothing you desire could ever be trivial, precious girl. Now please, speak openly."

Lunafreya squirms, averting her eyes, glancing back, then once more looking away. "Well, I... I should very much like to... That is to say, I would be most obliged if... if you would..." Shrinking back, she finishes in a quiet, flustered voice, "... Hold me." 

Smile widening, Gentiana releases Luna's hand to wrap both arms around her, pulling her closer than they were before, while Luna flails and grabs onto Gentiana's shoulders to keep from slipping. "Is that all?" Gentiana asks, eyes sparkling.

Luna, temporarily stunned, takes a moment to recover, seeming to gain a bit more confidence now that she's come this far. "A... kiss." She nods decisively, then frowns and amends, "Or, er,  _ many _ , if that is agreeable-"

She breaks off into a high pitched noise when Gentiana leans in and brings their lips together. However, she is quick to melt against Gentiana's mouth, sighing happily into the kiss. 

"You may have as many as you wish," Gentiana murmurs, peppering her with feather light kisses and delighting in the way her breath hitches, "until you tell me to stop."

It is a long, long while before they part.


	4. Day 4: let it snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4  
> let it snow  
> Luna reasons the cold isn't worth it if there's no snow, and what kind of girlfriend would Gentiana be if she didn't fix that for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i really like the idea of gentiana being able to bring snow ok)

Gentiana gazes up at the gray sky and finds herself thinking the weather is uncharacteristic of Tenebraean winters. She makes to mention so to her companion, but before she can even get a word out, Luna unceremoniously sneezes, face frozen in a half grimace. Gentiana's mouth hangs open for a few seconds, after which she bursts into a small fit of giggles, earning a pout from Luna.

"What, no 'bless you?'" Luna sniffles, obliged when Gentiana procures a travel pack of Kleenex from her bag. 

"There is no need," Gentiana smiles, and when Luna's brows furrow, she clarifies, "You are already blessed, precious girl."

Despite rolling her eyes, Luna blushes at that, the color noticeable even with the already rosy tint of her cheeks from outdoor exposure. 

With a sigh, Luna looks up at the clouds now, frowning. "It's unusual," she murmurs thoughtfully. "Generally we've gotten at least a foot of snow by this point in the season." 

"Certainly, it is strange," Gentiana concurs. "Though weather is nothing if not unpredictable."

"Even so....." Luna scrunches up her face, likely in an attempt to quell another oncoming sneeze. "It feels unfair to be forced outside in temperatures this low and not even be granted the reward of a snowy day. It makes the cold seem pointless." She sniffles again and pauses to blow her nose.

Gentiana smiles sympathetically. "I thought you said you liked the cold."

Disposing of the tissue she had used, Luna frowns again, this time at Gentiana. "I do! ... When it snows, and when you hold my hand." She blushes more brightly when Gentiana laughs this time. "I'm serious!"

"I know," Gentiana assures her in good humor, "Forgive me." 

As the pair resume their trek back toward the House Fleuret residence, a thought occurs to Gentiana. It may be an unfortunate circumstance that the clouds refuse to open up. However, that does not mean that Shiva cannot interfere and bring the snowflakes down herself. 

With that in mind, she frees one hand from her glove - the gloves Luna asks her to wear, despite not actually needing to as the cold does not affect her - and summons a snowflake to her hand. Intricate and delicate, it floats in her hand as she beckons the clouds. Then, with the flick of elegant fingertips, she sends the flake into the sky, unleashing with it a wave of magic. 

Only a few minutes pass before the snow begins to fall. At first, the flakes are so sparse that Luna doesn't appear to notice. When she does, she stops in her tracks, staring up at the sky with sparkling eyes. 

"Gentiana," she exclaims, "Look! It's starting to snow!" 

"Indeed it is," Gentiana nods, not bothering to attempt ignorance when Luna gives her a questioning look.

"Did you do this...?" Luna asks. Her voice is quiet, but the volume does little to hide her excitement. All Gentiana does is nod again before Luna is throwing her arms around her companion's neck in a delighted embrace. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

With a soft laugh, Gentiana tries to ignore the way her heart rate speeds up with Luna's warmth pressing against her. "I am glad I can help. My precious girl deserves everything she wants."

"Don't spoil me too much," Luna giggles, releasing her to grin at her. "If you keep this up, I'll just become complacent."

"How do you know that is not what I want?" Gentiana winks, once more laughing when Luna playfully hits her arm. "Now then. This shall make the return journey more enjoyable, correct?"

Luna gives her a fervent nod. "Definitely." 

Walking hand in hand, they continue on their way, cozily watching the snow fall around them.


	5. Day 5: domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5  
> domesticity; wearing each other's clothes  
> Luna oversleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more 30s luna!!!! for some reason i'm really taken with this au where luna survived and her and gentiana are planning to get married :')

It takes a great effort for Luna to pry herself from sleep's embrace. The warmth and comfort of her bed seems more preferable than getting up, even with the sun entering the window at an angle that directs its rays right onto her face. It isn't until she stretches luxuriously and realizes that she is alone in bed that she finally opens her eyes and sits up, searching the room for her missing partner.

"Not here..." she murmurs, pouting slightly. For all of a few seconds, she's genuinely annoyed that Gentiana had gotten up and presumably left before her. Then it registers that the sun is up already and- "Astrals, how long did I sleep...?" 

Disgruntled and now a bit disoriented, Luna stretches once more, rubs her eyes, and reluctantly extricates herself from her blankets. Free from the thick comforter, the cold air of her and Gentiana's shared residence sends goosebumps along her skin. She shivers and starts to reach for the usual perch of her favorite jacket - only to find it missing, as well. She frowns at the empty space for a long moment as if that will somehow make it appear. When it becomes apparent her gaze will do nothing, she sighs and instead opts for Gentiana's jacket, tugging the article closely around her. 

Fully clothed now, Luna pads out of the bedroom and heads for the kitchen, determined to whip up some coffee and breakfast for herself. To her surprise, though, she finds a mug and plate already set for her at the table, a note beside them. 

"My precious girl," it reads, "You were sleeping so soundly that I did not have it in my heart to wake you. You have been working yourself too hard as of late, so I am certain your body could use the extra rest anyway. When you're ready to eat, simply touch the mug and plate with your fingertips; I casted a freezing spell to preserve your breakfast so it would still be fresh and warm for you."

A fond smile tugs at Luna's lips as she reads over the note, running her fingers along the familiar scrawl. "You are too good to me," she murmurs. 

Taking a seat, she does as she was instructed, first bringing the mug toward her. In the split second her hands wrap around the cool drink, warmth bursts from the mug. When she lifts it to her lips and takes an experimental sip, she's greeted by hot, freshly brewed coffee. Similarly, when she pulls the plate closer, the food, at first chilled, lets off a puff of steam as if instantly reheated. 

Luna is all too glad to eat a breakfast made by her partner whilst wearing her partner's jacket. Even by herself, the familiar scent of the jacket makes it feel like Gentiana is right there with her, holding her.

As she is eating, she hears the sound of the front door. She tries not to act too giddy while she finishes off the remainder of her meal and listens to the sound of Gentiana removing her shoes. Despite her efforts, though, she can't stop herself from jumping to her feet the instant Gentiana is in sight, crossing the room to pull her in for a tight hug. Her partner doesn't seem surprised in the slightest, chuckling as she hugs Luna back.

Belatedly, Luna recognizes the article currently clinging to Gentiana's shoulders and tugs at it with her fists. "So this is where my jacket went," she comments with an amused grin. 

"Apologies," Gentiana responds, though she doesn't sound the least bit guilty, "I must have gotten mixed up before I left for the meeting in the morning."

"Meeting...?" Luna's brow furrows as she goes quiet and thinks. Then, all at once she remembers, eyes widening in shock. "Ah, meeting! I was supposed to be there for it!"

Gentiana chuckles again as she guides Luna back to the table and sits her down. "No cause for alarm, precious girl, I went in your stead. I also brought the paperwork for everything we covered with regards to the current progress of the restoration of Tenebrae."

Luna's shoulders slacken, a sigh leaving her. "Yes," she nods in resignation, "you are way too good to me."

"Nonsense," Gentiana shakes her head, eyes twinking. She sits across from Luna and slides a folder across the table to her. "You deserve every bit of it." She eyes Luna for a few more seconds, before adding, with a smirk, "but allow me to add that the sight of you wearing my clothes is reward enough. You look adorable."

"I know," Luna winks, despite the heat pooling in her cheeks. "Honestly, my jacket looks really good on you. I do not mind trading." She pauses to drink a few sips of her coffee, then asks, "Did anyone have any important messages for me?"

"Quite a few, all of the same nature," Gentiana says with a sly smile, at which Luna frowns, gesturing for further elaboration. "Well, they told me to pass on their well wishes, that everyone is delightedly looking forward to your upcoming wedding." Luna nearly spits out her coffee. "They also praised me for being such a devoted wife," Gentiana finishes, all too pleased with herself.

"Good Gods," Luna grumbles, placing a hand over her chest to try and calm her increased heart rate, "We're not even married yet..."

"Soon enough," her partner laughs. "Are they wrong?"

Pouting, Luna holds Gentiana's gaze for a moment before loosing an exasperated exhale and grinning. "No," she shakes her head, "They are not. You are, without question, the best wife I could have ever asked for."

Now it is Gentiana's turn to fall silent, blinking at Luna in surprise. Then, she stands abruptly and takes the empty plate and mug from the table, ensuring that her back is toward Luna. "I shall wash the dishes," she mumbles. 

But Luna has already noticed the telltale sign of red tinting the tips of Gentiana's ears. "Hey, don't run away!" She gets up to follow after Gentiana, quick to drape her arms around Gentiana's shoulders from behind. "You're always teasing me about being red-faced, now let me see you blush!"


	6. Day 6: firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6  
> firsts  
> First dance, first escape, first kiss

Crowded, stifling. The atmosphere of the party pushes down on Luna like a trash compactor. It's not like this is her first time at one of her family's holiday parties, so she's not sure why it bothers her so much.

Well, no, she rather does know why.

This is the first time she has felt the weight of the expectations on her shoulders, as princess Lunafreya. The expectations her family has, with regard to Luna's... marital status. She's a bachelorette in her prime, with both a doting mother and an overprotective brother who very much want to see her in a happy relationship. Only, their way of choosing a... suitor... is vastly different from Luna. 

That's the core of the issue, really. She's standing in a corner trying to make herself small so she doesn't have to converse or even interact in any capacity with the party guests. Any sign of such behavior would be instantly caught by her mother and her brother, both of which would unwittingly misinterpret and then try to set Luna up. That's not what she wants. At all.

That, and, well, she already has someone she's interested in. Though, in their defense, Luna hadn't told anyone about her feelings.

"Lunafreya." Gentiana's voice startles Luna into jumping a bit, having not even heard her approach. Gentiana holds out a glass of some kind of red liquid toward her, which she belatedly accepts. "It's most likely alcoholic," Gentiana muses, "so I would advise against drinking too much."

"Oh, I won't" Luna tells her, heaving a sigh after taking an experimental sip. "Gods, this stuff is awful." She hands the glass back to Gentiana, who also brings it to her lips. Her face instantly scrunches up in displeasure, which makes Luna laugh.

"You are absolutely correct," Gentiana murmurs, scrutinizing the foreign liquid. "Perhaps we can just..." She trails off as she sets the glass down on a nearby table and then proceeds to pretend not to notice it. Luna laughs again, rolling her eyes. 

She wants the chance to talk with Gentiana, the one who makes her heart stutter, but she happens to catch her mother's eye across the room. That can only mean one thing.

With a groan, Luna feels her shoulders sag. Gentiana is quick to place a comforting hand against Luna's back. "What's the matter?" she asks softly. 

"It's my mother..." Luna can't help but sigh again. "She invited a bunch of bachelors for the purpose of finding me a partner. I'm supposed to dance with at least one of them but..." Frowning, Luna shakes her head. "I can't. I don't want to dance with any men, especially men I don't know."

Gentiana gazes at her for a few seconds before proposing something that makes Luna freeze in awe. "Then shall I dance with you?"

"You would be willing to do that?" Luna tries to remain calm, despite rejoicing on the inside. 

Gentiana suggested dancing with her! Gentiana asked for her first dance! Not a complete stranger who would only be interested in Luna's status or family name!

"Of course," Gentiana says warmly. She reaches out for Luna, leading the way toward the ballroom where an orchestra and band are alternating between each other for each song.  "It would be a shame if someone else stole this opportunity from me, after all."

And Gentiana wants to be Luna's first dance!! Luna can hardly believe her ears, but Gentiana is still gazing fondly at her in a way that solidifies the reality of the situation. 

"Please," Luna finally responds, taking Gentiana's hand as they begin the appropriate dance for the current song. "Dance with me."

 

\--

 

The ploy, if one could call it that, works. Gentiana and Luna spend the entire time as dance partners, successfully keeping Luna safe from potentially uncomfortable hetero situations (puhs for short). 

They have just finished and have stopped at the buffet for some water (Luna laughs at the virtually untouched pitcher of the red liquid her and Gentiana had tried), when Luna spots a familiar face. 

Her brother. Searching. For her, in all likelihood. 

"Six, hide me," Luna mutters and ducks behind Gentiana.

"Why?" Gentiana asks, confused.

"Ravus," Luna whispers, jabbing a finger in the direction she'd seen him. "My mother will have sent him to check on me and make sure that I am mingling with the families she invited..."

"That does pose a problem, doesn't it," Gentiana chuckles sympathetically. "Oh dear, he's coming this way."

That statement makes Luna shrink back even further behind Gentiana. "Is he? Astrals above, don't let him see me!" A small strangled noise escapes her when Gentiana elbows her into silence just as Ravus' voice reaches her ears.

"Gentiana." His greeting is abrupt and impersonal.

"Ravus." Gentiana respectfully bows her head. "A pleasure to see you. Did you require my assistance for something?"

"In a sense," Ravus says, and Luna can practically hear the furrow in his brow. "You see, I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen Lunafreya about?" 

"I'm afraid not," Gentiana responds with all her usual grace, unfazed by his brusqueness. 

"But you were her dance partner not fifteen minutes ago. Surely you wouldn't have lost sight of her in that short amount of time."

Gentiana laughs softly, the sound setting off a fluttering feeling in Luna's chest. "And yet, here we are. She is not a child who needs constant looking after. However, if I should see Lunafreya, I will pass along the knowledge that you are looking for her."

Ravus is quiet for a long moment. Luna pictures the expression he must be making, in his attempt to discern whether or not Gentiana is lying. Finally, though, he seems to give in. "You have my gratitude."

Waiting until Ravus' footsteps fade, Luna is able to straighten and let out a long, relieved exhale. "Thank you, Gentiana. I believe I may have been liable to pass out if he had actually found me. I know they're doing this because they care about me, but Gods if it isn't exhausting."

"I understand. Being forced into something in which you have no interest is without question a recipe for failure." As always, Gentiana is supportive, validating Luna's feelings with just a sentence. "Perhaps... in order to avoid similar situations, we could relocate...?"

Luna's heart flutters. "Relocate...?" she repeats.

"I believe..." Gentiana takes Luna's hands, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "... That I know of a particular balcony where we might finally be left well alone. That is... if it is what you would like."

Luna nods vigorously, blushing when Gentiana laughs. "Please, I'd rather be anywhere than here." Gaining a bit of courage, she adds, "Especially if it's with you."

"Then let us go," Gentiana smiles.

And thus commences the first (and only) escape for the evening.

 

\--

 

Thankfully, the air outside isn't too chilly, and Luna is dressed warmly enough to tolerate the slight breeze. Even still, Gentiana moves to drape her shawl around Luna's shoulders, the considerate gesture bringing heat to Luna's cheeks. 

"I appreciate it, but what about you?" she asks hesitantly. 

"The cold does not affect me," Gentiana assures her, leaning casually against the balcony railing. To her credit, she seems completely unbothered to be standing there in nothing but her sleeveless dress. Her... sleeveless dress... 

Luna gulps and shakes her head to stop herself from staring for too long. Instead, she shifts to press against Gentiana's side, opting to stay close. "Well, we'll both be warmer this way," she mumbles, pleased when Gentiana chuckles fondly.

"We will, won't we," she agrees with a soft smile. "You know, as a matter of fact, I do feel warmer whenever I am beside you."

"You... do?" Luna asks, regretting the silly way the words leave her mouth. The dim lighting does nothing to hide the blush on her face. "I mean... perhaps it is just because you are the reincarnation of the Glacian. You are naturally cold, correct?"

One of Gentiana's brows raises in amusement. "Indeed, however..." She shifts, wrapping an arm around Luna's waist to drape her hand on Luna's hip. Luna twitches as the cool sensation of Gentiana's skin sees through the fabric of her gown.  "I am inclined to believe it is for another reason that such warmth pervades. Perhaps you have an idea as to what this reason is."

Luna's heart painfully skips a beat, then begins racing far too fast for comfort. She doesn't particularly mind, though, because having Gentiana this close after hearing such suggestive remarks feels amazing, almost to the point of making Luna light headed. 

She tries to calm herself, taking a few deep breaths. "Well..." Inhale, exhale. "... Perhaps I might." Out of the corner of her eye, she catches the way Gentiana's lips form a bewitching smile, one that has her practically melting. 

"Perhaps..." As she speaks, Gentiana gently guides Luna in front of her, pinning her against the railing with each arm on either side. "... There is something we could do to settle the matter." 

Gods help her, Luna doesn't know how much more she can take. It's all she can do but wrap her arms around Gentiana's neck to keep herself steady. "Y-yes, I think there is," she murmurs, ashamed at how breathy her voice comes out. 

Soon after, her lips tingle, chilled slightly as Gentiana kisses her. That kiss steals the breath from her lungs, and draws her even deeper into the feelings that had grown so strong over the course of their blooming relationship. 

Ending the party on the balcony, clinging to Gentiana as they share their first kiss (and more), is a better turn of events than Luna could have ever dreamed of.


	7. Day 7: lucky girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7  
> Figure skaters au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a collab with my friend Kai (@smolprompto on twitter)! Kai gave me the idea and i wrote the fic, then she drew for it! this was my first collab and i'm really happy with how it went, thanks so much Kai!!! you made Gentiluna week such a joy for me <3  
> [here's](https://twitter.com/smolprompto/status/1076525472647970819?s=21) Kai's piece for our collab!  
> oh, and [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDNxZwvfigo) the song I envisioned for Luna's skating routine (if anyone is interested)!

Luna is lost in thought, tapping the tip of her skates into the ice. In her head, she runs through the routine she's been practicing, searching her recent attempts for errors or for places where she could produce something better, more creative, more elegant. 

She always aims for perfection, the unattainable. It is irrational, she knows, but if she does not strive for this ideal, she worries she'll never improve. Even moreso with the looming success of her brother, whose silver medal from last year is still fresh on Luna's mind. She finds herself even more desperate to do well, no matter what it takes. 

"You have not left?" A voice puts a halt to her current brainstorm, and Luna looks up to find her mentor (and girlfriend, a recent development that makes her insides feel warm) gazing at her inquisitively, a gentle smile on her face. 

"Gentiana," Luna greets with a returned smile. Brushing herself off, she straightens and pushes off of the wall to glide across the ice to where Gentiana stands, leaning on the railing leading into the rink. "I realize our session ended some time ago. I simply wished to practice for a bit longer." 

"Shall I help?" Gentiana's offer is not unwelcome, and Luna can't curb her enthusiasm as her partner steps onto the ice to join her. 

Gentiana herself is a world-renowned skater. On a competitive scale, as well as a tutorial one, her skill has been recognized, with more than one gold medal to her name. Most noteworthy is her ability to perform entire routines with her eyes closed, a feat Luna would still have trouble believing had she not seen it many times now. 

To be taught by such a skater is a privilege Luna has never taken for granted, and she would be lying if she said she didn't rely heavily on Gentiana's guidance. Though, as of late, Luna had been working much harder to give her skating her own individual flair. After all, she can't ever hope to be wholly successful if she simply copies those she admires. 

"I made some adjustments to the routine we've been working on," Luna tells Gentiana. "I would describe them, but I am certain you will be able to see after I show you."

With a nod, Gentiana's eyes follow her movements. "I understand. But... may I ask why?"

Realizing a bit belatedly that her decision to alter the routine Gentiana had prepared for her might have come off as rude or ungrateful, she hastily amends, "Because-! Because I want this to... to be my own. I cannot hope to be a truly skilled skater if I solely follow the lead of others and never take things into my own hands. I desire to show my colors, my heart through my skating, if you will." Embarrassed to have explained in such a corny way, she bows her head to avoid potential scrutiny.

A few seconds of silence pass before Gentiana speaks again, her voice full of warmth. "You have grown, my precious girl. I could not be more proud, as your teacher, and as your lover." 

"I-!" A smile blooms across Luna's face as she meets Gentiana's gaze again. "Thank you! That is to say, I could not have made it to this point without your instruction. So..." Briefly bowing her head again, Luna repeats, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Gentiana's eyes sparkle as she gestures for Luna to begin. 

Forcing down her nerves (and the overwhelming urge to impress, by virtue of dating Gentiana), Luna turns on the loudspeakers and presses play on the song she and Gentiana had chosen to match her routine. The dulcet sound of piano reaches her ears, melting into her limbs and wordlessly guiding her. 

She lets her skates carry her, following the flow of the music with an ease that only comes with rigorous training. But this time, she's not trying to stay one hundred percent true to the repertoire. She has it completely memorized, and perhaps that's why she now feels comfortable enough to try this, to take it and really put her heart into it. 

Yes, perfection isn't necessary. If she can express herself, her feelings and hopes, if she can move her audience and show them what this means to her... Well, she'd like to think that would be enough.

She's barely halfway through the routine when Gentiana joins her, her presence surprising yet comforting. Gentiana adeptly matches Luna's movements almost as if the pair of them had always performed as a duo. This brings the softest of smiles to Luna's lips, and gives her the encouragement to keep going. 

Every time Gentiana's hands touch her, to lift her, to balance or guide her through the triple axel jump she'd decided to include, she feels a jolt of delight. While distracting, Luna doesn't think she minds all that much. She loves this feeling. Of skating freely, of being able to skate with such an amazing woman. 

At times like these, Luna thinks she just might be the luckiest girl in the world.

As the uplifting song nears its conclusion, so too does Luna allow herself to sink to the final sit spin, gradually righting herself with the last notes. Gentiana finishes with her hands around Luna's waist, pulling her close as they slowly spin together until coming to a stop. 

Luna is breathless, full of adrenaline, and couldn't be happier with how her routine went (and felt). Once she's found her voice, she raises the question nagging at her. "What did you think...?"

"It's beautiful," Gentiana responds, smiling fondly at Luna's excitement. "You have become such a talented skater, dearest. I am blessed to be here to witness your growth."

"You flatter me," Luna laughs, a bit flustered, but Gentiana shakes her head.

"No, I speak in all seriousness. You have always been so diligent and hardworking. It is no surprise that such devotion has paid off."

Despite the cold air of the ice rink, Luna feels incredibly warm, inside and out. Gentiana' hands are still on her waist, and they have not yet parted from the intimate position the finale of the routine had left them in. In fact, if Luna is not mistaken, she thinks they have actually gotten closer, which would be because Gentiana is bit by bit tugging her closer-

All thoughts come to a halt when Gentiana kisses her. Gentiana's lips are soft and tender, albeit slightly chilly. She doesn't mind, though, as she reasons her own lips are likely to be the same temperature. Gentiana's hands slide down to Luna's hips, keeping Luna snug against her. 

She pauses to tug at the sheer skirt of Luna's outfit, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You know, I still cannot get over how cute you look in this leotard."

"However...?" Luna prods when Gentiana doesn't go on, knowing for a fact that she has more to say.

"... However," Gentiana muses, "It is not quite as entertaining as your casual clothes."

One of Luna's brows goes up in incredulous amusement. "You just want to be able to put your hands up my shirt." When Gentiana simply winks, Luna rolls her eyes, but she can't deny that she's still smiling while Gentiana tows her to the edge of the rink. 

As Luna is changing, Gentiana offers more words of praise. "I meant what I said earlier. About being proud of you. Your routine is, honestly speaking, a masterpiece."

"You think so?" Luna asks. She attempts to sound casual but fails, practically bouncing in place.

Gentiana is quick to affirm her stance, chuckling. "Without a doubt. I look forward to watching your perform for your first competition." 

Luna nods, the flames of passion once more flickering to life in her chest. "I'll do my best. I think I... believe in myself more now than I did before."

And after practicing the changes she'd been working on for her routine, she feels it even more strongly. With Gentiana's support and Luna's own charms, Luna feels virtually invincible.

Without thinking, she leans in and gives Gentiana a brief kiss on the lips. She's not used to being the one to initiate, but it is worth it to see the pleasantly surprised expression on Gentiana's face when she realizes what had happened. 

"What was that for?" she asks playfully.

"Nothing really," Luna responds, "I'm just... happy, is all."

After a last few kisses, the couple leaves the changing room, making plans to go out for dinner together to celebrate Luna's progress. Luna had always been one to minimize her achievements, thinking it ill-behaved to speak highly of them. But Gentiana had, since the first time they met, helped Luna learn to appreciate the small things.

Sometimes those small things are landing a perfect axel jump, and sometimes those small things are eating dinner with your beautiful girlfriend who thinks you're the one who's incredible. 

Yes, Luna does feel like the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
